Dr. Mark Koks
Dr. Mark Koks is one of the main villains of Verdant Hawk. Dr. Mark Koks is a mechanical engineer and sex toy designer who bears an unhealthy obsession with Blair. He has recently turned into a serial killer. Appearance Dr. Koks is a an average built man of average height with a porcelain complexion. He has midnight green hair with a conservative parted and combed-back style. His eyes are teal and he always wears round prescription eyeglasses. He never sought to get corrective eye surgery and says that contact lenses bother him. Dr. Koks has a scar across his chest from when Celeste attempted to assassinate him in 1978. He still has no idea who gave him that scar. Dr. Koks is always seen wearing a pressed shirt (usually green), black tie, and black trousers. When going out of his house, he puts on a brown trench coat and fedora. Personality He's mean, brash, obsessive, and a bully. He only displays true kindness to his cat, Jesse. Mark treats no one with any kind of respect and it's known that he's impossible to work with. Before he became a serial killer, he took pleasure in insulting and belittling others. Dr. Koks bears an unhealthy obsession towards his former friend, Blair Donati. He insists that Blair loves him, and anything else being told is lies. It's unknown why Mark began to harbour an unhealthy obsession towards Blair. Dr. Koks is delusional and truly believes that everyone is conspiring to keep him and Blair apart, and that Blair truly loves him. He goes completely berserk if anyone implies or outright tells him that Blair befriended him out of sympathy and does not return the sentiment. Dr. Koks is possessive of Blair, and deems whomever is close to Blair as a threat. Ergo, he does not want Blair to befriend Yoshi or interact with anyone but him. He has no sense of personal space, and admitted to calling Blair as much as 30 times a day and leaving messages. He is prone to violence and irrational rages. When he and Albert were dating, the relationship was abusive, and he took great pleasure in hurting Albert. He has suicidal tendencies and has attempted suicide when Julia rejected as well as when Blair did or wouldn't return his calls. He is also prone to self-harm. Dr. Koks thinks that since he suffered so much in life everyone else must suffer as much as he did. The only times he displays his softer side is when he's with his cat, Jesse. Many speculate that Dr. Koks has borderline personality disorder and schizophrenia. Abilities Dr. Koks has a high I.Q. and graduated from The Science Academy at 18-years-old. He graduated with a Ph.D in chemistry, engineering, and mathematics as well as a B.A.s in computer science and business management. He then started teaching engineering at The Science Academy, but had to resign because Prof. Murphy blackmailed him. He now works from home, designing sex toys and has won two Nobel Prizes. When working with Dr. Nim Rod, he has shown to be efficient when building combat robots. His hand-to-hand combat skills are poor and sloppy. He hasn't much experience in that field and can't hold his own in a fight with Celeste. The only people he has killed are those with no experience in combat. Upon Daniel giving him Wendy Whitman's weapons, Dr. Koks is using this opportunity to try to increase his body count as a last ditch effort to win Blair's heart. Relationships Paul Koks Paul is Mark's father. When he was a small child, his father would often come into his room late at night to rape him. Paul would often sell his son to his business buddies and they would have their way with him. This still burns into Mark's mind and he suffers from PTSD because of it. His father then started to lust after Blair and attempted to rape him. Paul taunted Mark for him, and reminded him of what he did to him as a child. Dr. Koks has shot his father in the head. Evelyn Koks Evelyn is Mark's mother. Evelyn and Mark never got along, and she considered her son a disgrace. She was jealous of the bond that her son shared with his paternal grandmother. When his grandmother gave him a kitten for his birthday, Evelyn eventually gave the cat away, and this added to Mark's trauma and increased his hatred towards his parents. He never let her live this down, and with Daniel's help, framed her for the murder of her husband. She was executed by the state. Odelia Koks Odelia is the mother of Paul and the grandmother of Mark. She is the sole family member who Mark adores and trusts. She was the one who had given him his first kitten when he was young. Mark loves the jokes she made at Evelyn's expense. She and Mark are very close, and she often calls him "mein schatz", which means "my treasure" in German. Blair Donati Blair is Mark's former friend and his lover in his head. Dr. Koks met Blair at Darien High School in 1982. Dr. Koks began falling for Blair when he showed some kindness to him, ignoring that Blair befriended him out of sympathy. Blair eventually began ignoring Mark, not knowing how he would take it and not wanting to hurt his feelings. This backfired on him. Dr. Koks began harbouring an unhealthy obsession with him and will do anything to get him, including killing the competition. Dr. Koks continues to stalk Blair, and has told him that it's not over until he says it is. Celeste Marcella Celeste is Mark's sworn and most hated enemy. He considers her the reason that he and Blair aren't an item. He insists she is trying to turn Blair against him and is keeping them apart. Dr. Koks has displayed his hatred towards Celeste when he was killing Chie. While under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug, he saw Chie in Celeste's place and brutally murdered her and left her a mess. Dr. Koks imagines several morbid ways to kill Celeste. Daniel Lancaster Daniel is Mark's parter-in-crime, much to his dismay. It's no secret that Mark abhors Daniel with every fibre of his being. Daniel often patronizes him, beats him with his cane, drugs him, shows him pictures and videos of Celeste and Blair, and has raped him once. On the night of Chie's murder, he injected a hallucinogenic drug into him, and ordered him to kill Chie so that he could frame Seymour. Daniel often tells his lackeys that Mark has replaced Byron, and never goes into much detail on that. Nevertheless, it's clear that Daniel is the one pulling the strings for the most part. He is manipulating Mark and taking advantage of his mental illness and obsession with Blair. He has Mark convinced that Blair is attracted to murderers to give Mark a reason to go on a murderous rampage. Daniel has a need for control and power, and chose to manipulate Mark when he was his most vulnerable. Albert Love Albert is Mark's former boyfriend. The two began a relationship not long after Julia ended the brief relationship she and Mark were having. Albert was extremely kind and generous to Mark. He would often permit him to verbally and sometimes physically abuse him. Albert claimed that he saw a good side to Mark that no one else has. Albert proposed to Mark and he declined saying he loves Blair, not him. Albert's sister, Star Love, was getting married in Palm Springs. As a last attempt to mend their relationship, Albert forced Mark to come along. Star was murdered on her wedding day, and Mark was framed for it, since he would often shout out threats for being dragged along. Daniel defended Mark in court and proved his innocence. After that, Mark ended their relationship. Nevertheless, Albert wanted to remain friends, despite what happened between the two. After Chie's murder trial, he paid a visit to Mark's place, only to find his car missing, that he was full of insect bites, and his glasses were broken. Albert knew the identity of Chie's murderer and lashed out at Mark. Since then, Albert has come to detest Mark and often lashes out at him, but still says that Mark is mentally unstable and needs help. Seymour Donovan III Seymour was Mark's childhood rival. The two hated one another since they met, and Seymour would always do whatever it took to upstage Mark. He would have his father bribe the judges in contests so that he would win, bribe the teachers in school so he would have outstanding grades, and had his father buy him a degree in "penis-stomping feminism" under the notion that it was aerospace engineering. Seymour eventually began buying mail-order brides to prove he can maintain a stable relationship. Mark always hated that he was trying to upstage him, and that Seymour would often bully and harass Mark. It never ended until Mark eventually had enough and killed him. On the day of his death, protesters for the Chie Murder Trial, crowded his fiancée's car and it swerved into the tree on Mark's lawn, causing his cat to fall on the hood of the car and break his arm. Seymour was forced to apologise to him by his father. Seymour taunted Mark more, and told him that his cat can be replaced. When Seymour was kicked out of his home, Mark followed him and his fiancée to Palm Springs forest, attacked them, brutally killed his fiancée, and psychologically tortured Seymour until he told Mark that Blair would never love him. Mark doused Seymour in gas and lit him on fire. He said that Seymour should have died, not Chie. So far, this is the only murder Mark committed that doesn't make him feel guilty, and feels it was deserved. Julia Houston She and Mark had a brief non-sexual relationship in the late 70s. It's not clear how it began or why it ended. It's implied Julia wanted him to kill the headmaster of The Science Academy to frame Lydia, but Mark never went through with it. Because of this, Prof. Murphy hired Celeste to assassinate him, and that was a failed attempt. Mark decided to go back to Julia, as a last ditch effort to get Blair. After whipping him in the back several times and getting Blair, she had her mook throw him overboard their yacht to feed him to the sharks. Since then, Mark has made no attempt to contact her. Dr. Nim Rod Dr. Nim Rod was a colleague of Mark's in The Science Academy. He contacted her hoping she would help him get Blair. Mark resents her techniques and fetishes, and finds working with her to be most annoying. After many failed attempts to get Blair, Mark refuses to seek her help. Trivia *Comes from a wealthy family; his father, Paul Koks, owned Pink Top Today, a newspaper long out of print. *Is arachnophobic. *Submits 10% of his designs to the public or The Science Academy. Category:1950s Births Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PhD Holders Category:Scientists Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Alive